jofansworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo
Jo, labeled The Take-No-Prisoners Jock-ette, was a camper in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Mutant Maggots, but switches teams in Runaway Model. She is known to be the best Total Drama contestant in Total Drama history and is an idol to many fellow human beings who aspire to be the strongest people. Interests/Personality Jo is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Jo is an athletic female who is very tough and similar to Eva. Her favorite type of music is workout music, her favorite color is grey, and her favorite movie is Charlie’s Devils. The weirdest dream she ever has was when she let a guy win because she found the guy attractive. Her best childhood memory was the first time she was picked first during a team selection. Her most embarrassing moment at school was when she got locked out of class due to her going for a jog between periods. Her first job was as an enforcer for the neighborhood kids. 10 years from now she sees herself as a personal trainer for the stars. Her dream date would be with Willy Slanks since he invented a great new workout system, BowTies. Jo never thinks the world will ever end as long as she's alive Audition tape : View this video for Jo's audition tape. Jo begins the audition by greeting Total Drama producers. She claims she should be chosen because she is the best, the strongest, the smartest, and, by extension, the meanest; she also claims that she will win the $1,000,000, however, on a second thought, she states that the money should be handed over to her right in that moment because no one can possibly be better than her. She then ends the audition saying "That is all." Trivia *As confirmed by Todd Kauffman, Jo is based off Sue Sylvester from the TV series Glee. *Jo is the first new contestant to be introduced by Chris in the first episode. *Jo is the first contestant of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to speak. *Jo is one of two characters to have their name changed. **In this case, her name was "Mary." *Jo is one of only four contestants in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to win a challenge for her team, the others being Cameron, Lightning, and Sam. She won the challenge for the Mutant Maggots in Runaway Model. **She is the only person in this category who was on both teams. **She is also the only female to win a challenge for her team. *Jo's voice actor is one of the writers of Total Drama, Laurie Elliot. *According to Jo in Backstabbers Ahoy!, she is a champion sprinter, shot-putter, and squat thruster *The only one of Mike's personalities that Jo likes is Svetlana because the personality posses athletic abilities in certain sports and Jo likes this ability. *Jo's favorite film is called "Charlie's Devils". This is either a reference to the television show Charlie's Angels nd/or the film. *As of Runaway Model, Jo is the only new contestant to have never been on a team with Scott because they switched their teams. *Jo is the first newcomer to have conflict with one of the veterans. The second was Lightning. **She's also the first newcomer female to do so. *Jo is the first new female contestant from season four to show nudity. **She is also the only female contestant in the series to show full nudity not counting when a contestant is taking a shower and only her silhouette is shown. *Jo is one of four contestants who has been on both teams in Total Drama Revenge of The Island, the other three being Brick, Dakota and Scott. **Dakota and Scott were originally in Toxic Rats, while Brick and Jo were originally on Mutant Maggots. *Like Duncan, Eva, Sierra, Staci, and Lightning, Jo made more enemies than friends despite not being an antagonist. Category:Goddess Category:Idols Category:Fictional Characters